


Hope and Yggdrasil

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Odin Sphere
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the branches of the World Tree, two souls who sacrificed everything have a pleasant meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope and Yggdrasil

The forest rarely got visitors. It was even rarer for those visitors to stumble across the World Tree. That is, at least, what the fairy’s spirit told Madoka. Hope’s embodiment thought it sad that such a nice girl had to suffer such a fate, but then again, she had made her own sacrifices for the sake of the world as well.

Or, rather, _her_ world.

Long pink tresses flowed in a gentle breeze that kissed the leaves of Yggdrasil and made the branches sway in a dance. Madoka turned to the fairy with a gentle smile on face as she held up her chain of pink and purple flowers.

“What do you think, Mercedes?” She asked. “Does this look like a crown worthy of a Queen?”

The winged girl put a finger to her lip in a manner not unlike the mother who parted ways with her long ago. Mercedes broke into a small grin and nodded. “I would think so! Although the colors more suit you than they do me.”

“You are a very green fairy, I will say that,” Madoka giggled softly. The leaves shook as they laughed together, a hand going to Mercedes’ chest while Madoka set the chain on her lap. To and fro their legs swung like children on a swing while, nearby, a bird began to chirp in song. If any regular person could see it, it would certainly be a pleasant sight.

Mercedes turned to Madoka, standing up on the branch and giving her a bow. “Well, thank you for visiting me, Miss Madoka. But the Queen must be going now.”

“To visit your love in the Netherworld?” Madoka asked. The cheerful glow on Mercedes’s face fell only slightly as she began to step backwards into the tree’s trunk. Madoka gave her a sad smile in apology. “I’m sorry. You’ve told me about, well…”

“Its fine,” Mercedes’ form began to fade into the wood. “Why don’t you come back in a week or so? The flowers at the tree’s roots will have bloomed by then.”

Madoka breathed softly.

“I would love to. Farewell, Queen Mercedes.”

There wasn’t even an outline anymore, but there was a soft, childish voice in the wind.

“Farewell, Madoka Kaname. Let’s talk some more, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, simple fic meant to be an experiment in crossing over Odin Sphere with Madoka Magica. I want to eventually write a longer fic with a more fleshed out plot sometime in the future, but for now, this will do.


End file.
